Distant Memories
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Vegeta remembers... VegetaOC


Distant Memories

by K-chan^_^

Disclaimer: dont own dbz... blah I own Kytana and Kaitlyn

Note: This is a sad story, set during the Cell saga.  At this point Kaitlyn would be about 11days old.

The battle was done.  The weary soldiers lay exhausted, and mourning, for the lose of the greatest warrior in Earths history was still fresh.  Gohan sat with his head down, and blamed hiself for his fathers death.  If he hadnt been so foolish, if he had only killed Cell when he had the chance rather than playing with him Goku would still be alive.  A hand on his shoulder startled him, he looked up.  Piccolo stood there solemly, it was too much for the nine year old to handle, he broke down and cried.  "It's my fault Piccolo...."

"Gohan"

The boy looked up and Piccolo smiled a bit, "Your dad would be proud.  It's not your fault.."

"But...." he then remembered something, "Piccolo-san, where is Kytana-sama?"

Piccolo blinked and looked around, he hadn't seen her since she cast that spell on Cell to help give Gohan the time to summon the kamehameha, where had she gone?  "I dont know Gohan"

Gohan looked sad again, and Piccolo said firmly, "Come on, we should get back to the look out.. we have.. to wish Trunks back remember" and turned away.

The boy nodded and stood to face his former mentor. He looked over to Vegeta who was kneeling on the ground mourning his son.  "Vegeta-san.. are you coming?"

Vegeta shook his head and said nothing, the others respected his need and left him be.  The group of warriors took off to Kami's look out.

Kytana crawled slowly back to where she had hid her daughter, stopping to cough every few feet. "i dont have much time....must hang on...." she finally reached the spot and pulled the baby out of the samll cave she was hidden in.  The baby was quiet except for a few grunts and gurggles.  Kytana looked down at her little girl and smiled before errupting into another fit of coughing.  The baby opened her eyes and looked at her mother curiously.  Kytana stopped coughing and let her gaze fall over the baby, how much like her father she looked.  The baby's soft widow peak was starting to form, and a perpetual scowl was on her face.  The only thing that was different from her father was her eyes.  Her eyes instead of black like his, they were blue like her own, true they were shaped as his were, slanted slightly.  "Come K-chan.... we must get to the look out... but first.. there is something I must do" she picked the baby up and stummbled back towards the battle field.  Soon she reached the edge and stopped, in the middle a short Saiya-jin kneeled, his head cradled in his hands.  Her eyes softened at the sight of the Saiya-jin Prince.  Her mate, also the mate of another.  Her heart ached and she wished that things would have been different for them.  That they could have lived on Vegeta-sei, or Angelos... but alas that is not what fate had planned for them.  No, now she was being called to assume her place as Archangel in heaven, to leave everything behind.  Tears started to slip down her face, time was running out she had to say goodbye.  "Goodbye...Vegeta-chan...I love you..." she whispered and disappeared.

Vegeta's head snapped up, he heard something.. a voice whispered itself in his heart.  The bond that he thought had faded awhile ago flared for one brief moment as the voice said, "Goodbye.. Vegeta-chan.. I love you..."  That...voice.. Kytana.. she had shown up and saved Kakarrots brat.. and then disappeared again, where did she go?  He saw a figure disappear right before his eyes, he blinked, it was her he could feel it.  "Kuso!" he swore.  He took off toward Kami's tower, sure that was where she was going.

Kytana appeared just as the dragon was disappearing.  The warriors including Trunks, Bulma and young Trunks rejoiced and it took them a few moments to notice they were not alone.

"Kytana-sama?"whispered a stunned Gohan.

She smiled softly and started to cough.  She dropped to her knees and spat up blood.  "Kytana-sama!" exclaimed Gohan rushing over to her, the rest followed.

"Pl-ease.... my time is short...Bulma-chan.....please..... come here..." she rasped out.

"Are you alright?" asked Krillin concerned.

Kytana shook her head and looked up.  Bulma handed little Trunks to big Trunks and pushed her way through the small crowd.  She dropped to her knees infront of Kytana.  "Yes?"

Kytana looked into the other womans eyes with desperation, "Please....Bulma-chan... please take care of... my baby...."

The crowd stummbled back in shock, Bulma stared blankly at Kytana, "Wha-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"Please.....her father....." Kytana held out the bundle that she was clutching to her chest.

Bulma took the bundle and unwrapped it she gasped and her eyes widened when she saw what it was.  A little baby girl with a small widows peak lay quietly in the blanket.  "Kyt-ana...is this..?" she asked quietly,

Kytana nodded and coughed again, "Please.. take care of her.. tell him...to.. raise her to be the great warrior her father is..." she was interrupted by another bout of coughing.  

Bulma looked fearfully at the woman infront of her, "Kytana?  But why?"

"My time has come to an end.... I'm sick....dying... I have been called.. I have to go.." her eyes drifted closed.

"Kytana!" called Piccolo frantically, "Dende! Isnt there something you can do?"

The young Namek-sei-jin shook his head, "No.... she is right, her time had come."

Her body started to disappear and she opened her eyes, and smiled, "Goodbye my friends, goodbye Gohan.  I shall watch over you all in heaven..... Goodbye my baby ...." 

She had almost faded completely when Bulma called out, "But what is her name...?"

Kytana had disappeared, but a voice drifted back "I called her Kaitlyn, that is her mortal name… but she is not mortal, she is Saiyajin and thus has a Saiyajin name… it is Azrael."

Bulma sighed and cuddled the baby to her chest.  "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice behind them.

They spun around to see Vegeta freaking out, "NOO!!!  AHHH!!!" his power flared around him and things around him were being destroyed.

Bulma started walking towards him, holding the baby close, "Wait mother! Dont get too close!"

She ignored her future sons warning and kept walking towards the enraged Saiya-jin.  The heat was becoming unbearable, but still she walked on, she winced.  "Vegeta..." she called.  Her call was ignored so she called again "Vegeta"

Vegeta stopped powering up but kept his current level of energy, he looked at her and scowled.  Yet he said nothing just looked at her.  She scowled back, he lowered his ki enough to allow her to come a little closer and she did.  She came close enough to hand him the baby.  "What is this woman?!" he demanded.

"Its our new baby, you arrogant pig"

He growled, "You were not with child"

Bulma stared him down, "Just look Vegeta"

He scowled more but never the less unwrapped the small bundle and revealed a small baby.  His eyes widened, "What?!"

The baby's eyes opened and she looked him up and down, regarding him in the same he regarded everyone.   Her face in its ever present scowl.  "This baby looks like me"

Bulma chuckled, "Oh your a bright one... she looks like you because she is your daughter stupid"

"But you were not with child...... this brat looks no older than two weeks.. and nothing like you"

"Thats because she isnt" spoke up Dende.

The pair looked over to the guardian of the Earth with puzzled looks, "I believe she is about 11 days old"

"Eleven days?.... But.. who?"

"Vegeta... she is your and Kytana's baby"

Vegeta tensed up and looked down at the baby girl, "Then.. that dream wasnt just a dream....damn woman!" he fumed.

"Before she died Kytana gave her to me to raise... she told me to tell you to raise her to be the great warrior her father is" explained Bulma softly.

"Warrior?" Vegeta turned away, "Even after all this time she still sees me as great?...yes our daughter shall grow to be a Saiya-jin warrior.. a true Saiya-jin Princess..." unconciously he clutched the baby closer.

Vegeta sighed, how long ago that was, what...19 years?  Yes...19, she was 19 now.  The memory was still fresh in his memory, that day had changed his life.  His 'friends' say that was the day he changed, he just says it was the day he got soft.  But his little girl had grown up, and had become a warrior just like her father.  "The brat is too much like me...." he smirked to himself, it was good his attitude got passed to ONE of his brats.  His son and rightful heir was a purple haired....wuss... would rather sit in an office all day than train.  And his youngest, looked exactly like her mother, blue hair and all sass, but would not fight a bit.  "Thank Kami I have one" he muttered and began walking toward the gravity chamber.  

The object of his thoughts suddenly appeared, "Hey tousan, wanna spar?  Trunks is a wuss... I hit him once and he chickened out snort pathetic weakling"

Vegeta smirked, Ahh.... the joys of a daughter.

The end...

hehe what you think? umm my time line is a little screwy.. the last part would be taking place after GT and Kaitlyn would actually be like... 27.. but I changed it :P


End file.
